bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Home Alone
Sharon's figure of speech vs age In this episode, Sharon says (to Maria) "I've been telling you Brock is a good guy for decades". Since both Sharon and Maria have yet to reach their second decade (being 14!), it seems like an inconsistent thing to say. Or am I interpreting it too literally and Sharon's meaning is it feels like decades? Because (presumably) she says it so much so as to really hammer the point home. --Buckmana (talk) 12:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, too literally. People spout sayings automatically without really giving thought of adjusting ALL the particulars to fit the recipient. So a saying she would deliver to an adult, she uses with the kids without a moment's thought of "Oh, wait, they're not decades-plural old yet. :The world is full of exchanges which are completely stupid once they are examined carefully. One example, a pretty woman passes a construction site and all the men cat-call, whistle, and say basically "Hey babe, come over here!" Typical response? She says "F*** you!" Which is basically what the guys are suggesting she do in the first place… :So dialogue is a fast and loose thing, not to be interpreted too strictly unless the character is one which is highly careful and literal of their words. Like Data in the early years of Star Trek:TNG. Or a character for which English is not their primary language and is new to them, because they learned from books and classes which do not teach *idioms*. So keep in mind that hyperbole is usually a large component of dialogue. --Love Robin (talk) 20:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Vegetarian Dog Food? In this episode, we see a bag of what appears to be dog food. Judging from the logo, it may be a meat substitute product. If it's not actually meat, this is a particularly bad idea on Sharon's part! Basically, carnivorous pets (such as dogs and cats) have digestive systems that are geared around digesting meat and as such, can only extract minimal nutrition from plants. Essentially, by feeding them on a diet of solely plant based material, you're actually causing a malnourished state, since they're not really digesting what they are eating. Even if you are vegetarian, it's not a good idea to extend this policy to your pets if they happen to be carnivores, for the reasons stated. Buckmana (talk) 02:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :It *is* a real product. Google "vegetarian/vegan dog/pet food". You will, of course, also find a debate which basically says your points too. :However, if you entertain the belief of some bible scholars, ALL animals were originally created as non-meat eaters. It was only a few generations after Man's fall from Perfection God decree some animals allowance to eat the flesh of other animals. Certainly predators and prey animals are able to live closely together under the right circumstances. :Make of it what you will. I myself always thought it silly to consider what animals do to each other in the wild as wrong. --Love Robin (talk) 03:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Me personally, I believe in the rule of nature, if nature decrees you are required to consume a particular food, do it. :Also, I've heard that predators, while quite aggressive about making kills, are rarely cruel about it. :They do it as quickly and efficiently as possible, out of practicality. :Only humans will entertain notions of cruelty when killing animals (my country is having issues with live exports of cattle to a specific nation for that reason). :We even see a hint about this in The Meat of the Matter when Sharon overhears how the slaughterhouse worker is planning to "motivate" the animals to get inside. :However, humans have been given a different mandate then carnivores. I'll have more to say on that issue after viewing Vegging Out on the talk page for that episode. :Buckmana (talk) 05:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC)